Zombie Movie
by Jaely
Summary: When the world suddenly goes crazy and everything you think you know doesn't matter, and you now have to figure out how to make since of things again, you turn to those you don't always expect. Not because they are the love of your life but because there is enough love and you need that connection to keep you feeling alive at times. PezBerry


_**A/N:**__To those that are Following Done Pretending, do not fear I am not giving up on that storying. I have just needed a bit of a writing break as my muse sometimes takes me in other directions and it's hard to get back on track until I have gotten other ideas out of my head first. This is one such idea that wouldn't leave me alone off and on for a few months over the last year. I have finally put the final finishing touches on it and decided to post it. Yes it is pretty off the beaten path of what I have written in Done Pretending and though there are undertones of FaBerry this is not a FaBerry story but a PezBerry one. Please also be aware this is not so much about Zombies as it is about people and emotions, so if you are looking for an action piece this is not that kind of story. If you want a bit of character exploration that can result from the world suddenly being turned upside down then please enjoy. Please be aware this story is rated M for a reason and it is not for the violence or language, but for sexual situations._

_**Disclaimer: **__As always I do not own any of these characters or anything having to do with Glee at all. I'm only writing this as a means for entertainment and earn no money in doing so. In short, don't sue me, I don't have anything so it would be kind of pointless to do anyway._

_~Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Zombie Movie<strong>

by: _Jaely_

"Kurt can you grab my phone please? I left it on the kitchen counter." Rachel called out as she heard the distinctive ring signaling that Shelby was calling. She had forgotten to bring it with her when she had brought Beth into her bedroom to change her diaper. Shelby had started the potty training process but has not progressed very far, due to Beth not wanting to try it yet, so they were still confined to diapers. Considering Beth was only about to turn three it didn't come as too big a surprise.

"Hey Mama Berry, What's up? Rach is elbow deep in a diaper change." Rachel heard Santana say while she was sprinkling some powder on Beth. She just rolled her eyes at Santana's greeting because ever since Rachel and Shelby started to re-connect, and Beth has been staying over at their apartment once a week, Santana has taken to calling Shelby 'Mama Berry', no matter how many times Rachel and Shelby inform her that she wasn't a Berry.

Rachel wondered if Shelby was being delayed, as it was nearly time for Rachel and Beth to head out so they could meet Shelby for dinner. It was something that they did every week instead of Shelby just picking Beth up after her stay with Rachel. "Yeah ok, putting you on now." Rachel heard as she finishes pulling Beth's jeans back up her legs and giving the girl a kiss on the top of her little blond head. Rachel looks quickly over to where she hears the Latina's voice coming closer keeping a hold around Beth's small body, the girl was leaning against Rachel as she stands on the bed. Rachel's lips slide into a frown as she hears her normally snarky friend's voice take on a more worried and confused tone. Feeling Beth reach her small arms up, she automatically picks the girl up into her arms then turns full to watch Santana walk through the open curtain of her 'room' holding out her phone but not to hand it to her.

"Alright Shelby you're on speaker." Santana states worriedly. She had decided to answer Rachel's phone when she had noticed that Kurt was still in the bathroom and Rachel was busy with Beth. Shelby would give her snark right back whenever they would speak so she enjoyed the verbal sparing match whenever she got the chance, but this time Shelby didn't react to the name. She came across as though she was in a panic along with being relieved, when the older woman thanked God that Santana had answered the phone. Which was followed immediately by a demand to put her on speaker so everyone could here her.

"Rachel?! Rachel can you here me?" Shelby's half screaming voice sounded from the phone's speakers making everyone in the room frown deeply. Shelby wasn't one to be intimidated easily and something obviously has normally unflappable woman really scared.

Rachel sinks down to the bed as Beth clings to her feeling the sudden change of mood in the room. "Yes Shelby I'm here. What's wrong? Are you alright?" Rachel says then asks her voice trembling a little bit with her own sudden worry and fear at what could make her mother sound so afraid.

"Listen, wait is Kurt still home?" Shelby switches suddenly her panic amplifying as she asked the question. Santana just turns her head and shouts "Hummel get your ass out of the bathroom now!" then continues by speaking in her normal voice to the phone "He's here Shelby, just in the bathroom right now."

"My God Satan! What? I have a dinner meeting with Isabella tonight!" Kurt shouts back as he stomps out of the bathroom and over to them, his face still half covered in some kind of cream.

"No one leaves, do you three understand me?" Shelby answers before Santana could snap back at Kurt's outburst, then continues. "Santana, listen to me. Lock the door and let _NO ONE_ in. Do you understand me? Everyone stays inside and no matter _who_ comes to the door do not let them in!" Everyone stares at the phone with confusion and even more worry when not only does it sound like Shelby is completely serious right now but they all could now hear screaming and shouting in the background from where ever Shelby was currently at.

"Mom... What's going on?" Rachel asks her voice sounding small and very scared at the sounds she could hear around her mother. She clings to Beth's now whimpering little body just as much as the little girl clings to her.

"Oh Baby girl." Shelby's voice calmed down as she tried to calm her child with just her voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you growing up.. The biggest regret of my life, Rachel, is not working out a way to be there for you all of your life. I love you so _so_ much." Shelby's voice cracks as she speaks passionately to her daughter. "You and Beth are my world Rachel. Don't you ever forget that baby girl." Shelby coos into the phone after a few seconds. Her voice quivering with all the emotions she is trying to contain, but at the sound of Rachel's soft call of 'mom' she pushes on to say "Something bad is happening out here... People are... God I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's like a zombie movie come to life..." Shots ring out loudly through the phone along with a short scream of fear coming from Shelby herself.

Santana had handed the phone to Kurt, who took it in stunned silence, after Shelby snaps at him about no one leaving the apartment. Santana listened to the conversation between her frightened friend and her mom as she moved to the window to have a look outside. She saw what Shelby was talking about, there were people running around in the streets, others lumbering aimlessly, while others still, were bent over some that are already on the ground. The Latina turned her eyes from the window not wanting to think about what was really going on out there. There was so much blood around those people on the ground and she had to fight to keep from throwing up.

She swallows thickly when she hears Shelby say that it was like a zombie movie come to life, but and Santana completely believes her after what she sees on the streets. Santana dashes past her stunned roommates and over to the heavy metal door, quickly she insures all four of it's heavy bolts are locked then moves warily back to Rachel's room. When she saw the little diva just sitting on the edge of the bed with tears flowing down her cheeks – her arms wrapped tightly around Beth – she walks over to the shorter girl and gently drapes her arm over Rachel's shoulders standing close to the shorter brunette's side.

"Shelby the door is locked tight," Santana starts her voice thick and horsed, but she clears her throat trying to clear the image of all the blood she saw outside then continues. "What about you? Are you making your way here?" She wanted to call her mom, Brittany, and Quinn, but right now she had to know more about what was going on with Shelby and if she should be on the look out for her.

"No San, I'm trapped I can't get out of the subway. They are... everywhere." Shelby pauses and everyone could hear her try and reign in her fear as to not scare her children anymore than they already were. Santana could see the tears streaming down the little diva's face and hear her choke back a sob as she shakes her head obviously not wanting to believe what she was being told.

"Mom, please this can't be happening... zombies aren't real... please, please just come-" and ear splitting scream rips from the other end of the phone cutting off Rachel's pleas. Rachel instinctively cover's Beth's ear, pressing the little girl's head against her chest to try and shield her from the sound. Kurt nearly drops the phone in his shock, but fumbles it back into a steady hold. Santana in turn pulls Rachel and Beth close to her body wrapping her arms around both Rachel and Beth's heads pulling them close as though she could protect them from the horrible sound coming from the phone.

Beth shrieks out "Mommy!" as she curls her little body into Rachel's. Her tiny fists tangling into Rachel's shirt as her whole body trembles with fright. Once the scream ends, Rachel, Santana, and Kurt clammer to see if Shelby is still there. "MOM!? _**MOM**_?!" Shelby?!" "Oh God Shelby are you there?!"

"I'm here.. Oh God, Santana take care of my girls! Please protect them all San!" Shelby's shaky voice filters through the phone once again.

"I will Shelby, I promise I will take care of them." Santana says softly but loud enough for the older woman to hear her.

"Thank you San, I know you will... Beth, Mommy loves you baby, Mommy loves you _so_ much!" Shelby continues, a sob can be heard when Beth sobbingly whimpers out that she loves her back. "Rachel, my baby girl, I love you. You have always been loved and cherished and thought of every second of everyday of your life. I love you so very much, please don't forget that. I have never and will never stop loving you." Shelby's emotions finally get the better of her and she sobs it all out to her daughter.

Rachel's hand holds onto Santana's arm that is wrapped around both her and Beth as sobs rack her small body. "I love you too mom, so much, more than I could ever tell you. Please don't leave me... Please." She whimpers out pleadingly.

"Oh baby girl I will always be with you.. Always, please believe that. You are my daughter and I will always be with you." Shelby reiterates again her voice shaking with the effort it was taking to speak through her emotions, or at least that is what everyone thinks. "San, Kurt, take care of my girls and each other. Stay together and protect each other. I'm so proud of all of you, I love you all. Stay inside and don't let anyone in no matter what Santana. Promise me?" Shelby says with a note of finality. Her voice now clear and strong again.

"I promise Shelby." Santana says with every ounce of conviction she has in her. She would protect her family... She most likely can't do anything for her biological family but she damn well could protect Beth, Rachel and Kurt, and she would with her last breath. There was a sigh almost like relief coming from the phone followed by a soft "I love you." then the phone beeps as it disconnects.

"_**NO!**_" Rachel screamed and half lunged for the phone that was still being held in Kurt's hand, who had moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Rachel. Beth just clung to Rachel's front as the small diva ripped the phone from Kurt's hand and redialed the number only to have it go straight to voice mail. "No, no no no... come on answer!" She sobbed, her pleading voice cracking with her fear and desperation, as she continued to call ending with the same result.

Kurt finally managed to rip himself from his shock and run back to his room, then the living room, and quickly back to Rachel's bedroom only pausing long enough to nearly toss Santana's phone at the Latina before sprinting from the room while tapping quickly at his own phone, more than likely trying to call his own family.

Santana fumbled the phone, barely keeping it from hitting Rachel on the top of the head, but managed to steady it then swipes her finger over the screen to unlock it. She quickly brought up her mother's number and called it while she started to echo Rachel's spoken plea in her own head _'pick up, pick up, pick up,'_ but received no answer much like the small diva. The call ending up going to voice mail. She decided to call Britt and Quinn then try her mother again. As she listened to the phone ring and ring as she waited for Brittany to hopefully answer her phone, the latina hears Rachel shout.

"Quinn! Oh Thank God! Where are you? Good! Stay there, stay inside and don't leave or let anyone in." Rachel says urgently "Yes... No... I've not seen it. That's Beth. Yes, I have her. She's safe Quinn. We are locked in the apartment. NO, Quinn! Don't, Mom said they are... are everywhere here.. You won't make it. I promise we will take care of her."

Shot's outside on the street below them startled both women briefly, pulling both of their attention from the phone for a moment, but when Santana brings her mind back to focus on Rachel and Quinn on the phone she quickly pulled the phone from Rachel's grip then gave the diva her own phone saying, "Keep trying to get a hold of Britt for me," before she puts the phone to her own ear to address Quinn directly. "Q, listen stay inside, I will look after mini you and Rachel. Just stay safe."

"San, please don't let anything happen to my daughter." Quinn pleads with her best friend. "An-and please... take care of Rachel for me, San... I-I don't have much food here and the doors are not very strong San... I don't know how long I can hold out... jus-just promise me that you will do everything you can to take care of them." Quinn finally says after a few seconds of taking deep breaths. Santana swallows thickly her eyes flicking back down to the small diva at the pleading in her best friend's voice when she is asked to take care of Rachel and the Latina knows that the request is more than just because of the friendship Rachel and Quinn had developed. There was something so much deeper in that request and there was no way she could or would deny her friend even if she wasn't already willing to do everything in her power to protect the little diva and lil' B. So it was with complete confidence that she was able to let her friend know that she would, but she had to make sure her friend kept the will to fight as well.

"You will Quinn.. You had nearly three years of training under one Crazy Sue Sylvester, and were her Head Cheerio, not to mention the crazy survival shit mi familia put you through. You can survive this, Q. If anyone can it's you." San said softly but with complete conviction. She could see the fear and worry clouding the chocolate orbs of the diva that was now just looking up at her as she listened to what Santana presumed was the ringing of the phone still trying to get a hold of Brittany.

"I will do my best San... Just take care of them for me okay? I will try and keep the phone charged so we can get a hold of each other later. Call only incase of an emergency or if you have found a way to meet up and I will do the same. Alright?" Quinn told her. Santana couldn't help but give a little smile when she heard Quinn's voice turn into the same powerful head bitch she remembered from high school. "I love you San. I know I don't say it enough but you are my best friend." Quinn said warmly but the strength was still laced into her words.

Santana knew that even though they slept together the love Quinn was talking about was purely platonic and Santana had to close her eyes to keep from letting her tears slip from her eyes. "I love you too Quinn. Now tell your little girl that you love her." She pulled the phone from her ear and tapped the screen to put the phone on speaker. "Your's on speaker Q. Rachel and Beth are right here."

"Beth, Mama Quinn loves you baby. You be good for Rachel and San, okay? I love you baby." Quinn says lovingly. Beth looked at the phone then reached for it as she heard Quinn's voice. Rachel knew that Shelby had been letting Quinn Skype with Beth nearly every night since Christmas, and Beth had taken to calling Quinn Mama with Shelby's blessing.

"Mama?" Beth whimpered softly and the sound caused Quinn to let out a little sob.

"Yes baby girl, Mama loves you Beth. Be a good girl for mama?" Quinn went on to say softly.

"O'tay... Love you, mama." Beth says softly patting Rachel's hand where the phone was now being held.

"Rachel keep her safe, please.. and please _please_ stay safe yourself." Quinn said softly almost a whisper as loud banging and yelling filters through the phone.

"I will Quinn, you keep yourself safe too. I... _'We'_ all need you... please be safe." Rachel told Quinn, tears once again trailing down her cheeks unchecked as she held Beth close to her as the girl sat on her lap, while she nearly crushed the phone in her other hand with her too tight grip.

"I will Rachel, keep the phone charged as long as you have power. I have to go and see if I can get a hold of some of the others. Remember San, emergencies or if you found a way okay?" Quinn states her former head bitch tone coming out again.

"Alright Q, I remember, I'm still trying to get a hold of Britt so stay safe." Santana answered followed by a short bye from Quinn and the click of the phone being disconnected again.

"I couldn't get a hold of my dads or Brittany." Rachel stated sadly tears once again streaming down her cheeks. "God Santana is this really happening?" Rachel cried softly. As if in answer gun shots rang out from inside the building this time. Making both Rachel and Santana jump and Beth whimper softly. A short shriek could be heard from across the 'hall' where Kurt's room was at. Then there was silence - but for Beth's little whimpers - permeated the apartment the screams, shouts, and gun shots filter through from outside their apartment building's walls. They are muffled by the distance but they are still easily heard in the eerie silence inside their apartment.

Kurt came walking back into the room a minute later, his face now wiped clean of the facial cream he had on it before, tears tracks now seen easily on his pale cheeks. "I got a hold of Blaine. He and Sam where working on a glee project when everything started to go down. They are over at Brittany's parent's place. It seems Sam babysits Brittany's brothers and sister for extra money." Kurt paused his adams apple bobbing deeply as he swallowed thickly.

The sounds and concept not to mention what he was able to see going on outside through his bedroom window was starting to really catch up with him. "He told me that between him and Sam they got a hold of Mercedes, Sugar, Tina, as well as some of the other new kids in glee. For now they are alright but no one can get a hold of Mr. Shue, Puck, or Mike."

Kurt sat down on the bed again fidgeting with his phone before he looked at Rachel, "Did you get a hold of Finn?" he finally asked. He was hoping that was why Finn didn't pick up when he called or why none of the others were able to get a hold of him either. When Rachel sighed and shook her head and he lowered his chin to his chest and sobbed out. "I can't get in contact with Finn, Carol, or... or my dad."

Santana gently placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder as she kept her other arm around Rachel's. She knew how close Kurt was to his father, the same with Rachel to her own fathers. Santana also had her own fears of not being able to get a hold of her parents and Brittany but she had to be strong right now. The sound of both Kurt's and her phone ringing made everyone in the room jump with surprise once again.

Kurt shot up off the bed and fumble with his phone as Santana quickly picks up her phone from the bed that, was sitting beside Rachel. "Mami?" Santana breathed into the phone once she answered it. She could also hear Kurt answer his own phone in the background.

"_Oh Thank God you are alright mija. You are alright, right?"_ Santana heard her mother's voice ask and she had to sigh with relief at the sound.

"Yes mami, Rachel, me and Kurt are alright, we locked ourselves in the apartment." Santana answered giving Rachel's shoulder a little squeeze.

"_Oh Thank God! Hiram, Rachel's alright and with San and Kurt at their apartment."_ Santana heard her mother say, her eyes lighting up with the news that at least one of Rachel's dads was alright. _"Santi, I love you and I will talk with you in a moment but can you put Rachel on? Hiram is disparate to hear for himself that Rachel is alright."_

"Of course mami." Santana responded quickly before she handed the phone over to Rachel as she says to Rachel, "Rach, your dad is with my mom and wants to talk to you."

Rachel's head snapped up from where she was watching her own hand stroke Beth's hair softly to see Santana holding the phone out to her. She had only been half listening to Santana speak to her mom and Kurt talk to Blaine, she assumed, when she tuned into Santana speaking to her. Rachel took the phone quickly and put it to her ear to hear her dad saying _"Rachel? Rachel? Are you there? Honey?"_ his voice sounding disparate and slightly panicked.

"I'm here dad. I'm ok. Where's daddy?" Rachel said trying to calm her dad down so she could ascertain if her dad was alright, not to mention figure out where her daddy was.

"_Oh honey thank God you are alright I was so worried. I'm sorry sweetheart but..."_ he clears his throat and stutters a bit, and Rachel just knew that her daddy didn't make it. _"He's... your-your daddy didn't make it sweetheart."_ She could hear the pain in his voice as he finally managed to get the news fully out. _"We, I mean your daddy and I were out at the store when things started to get strange. We got out of there as fast as we could and ran into Maribel, literally. Together we were able to get to her SUV but.. Oh Honey!"_

Rachel listened to what her father was saying but couldn't hold back the sobs as she heard her dad lose it completely. There was a bit of a shuffle on the phone then a muffled voice saying _"Breathe Hiram, thats it breathe."_ Then the voice cleared up when they spoke directly into the phone. _"Rachel, I'm sorry sweetie, your dad, he's really grieving right now and can't talk. He is very glad you are alright though. Your daddy was very brave, mija... he saved us. He's a hero, I'm so sorry sweetheart."_ Santana's mother said softly into he phone.

Rachel couldn't do anything but nod and horsely say "thank you, please take care of my dad." When she heard Maribel promise she would take care of her dad she handed the phone silently off to Santana again and just hug Beth's little body to her. As for the little blond she clung to Rachel's familiar form not understanding what was going on around her.

"Mami? What is going on where is Papi?" Santana said as soon as she brought the phone back to her ear, though her hand kept rubbing Rachel's back soothingly as the shorter brunette cried softly.

"_Baby, I don't know where your Papi is... I was out doing some shopping when things started to go loco... I ran to get to my car and came across the Berrys. Baby, Rachel lost her daddy, LeRoy. He saved us. Please look out for her okay, mija?"_ her mother said softly into the phone.

Santana could hear the muffled sobs near her mother and she could only imagine the pain that Hiram was going through. She was keeping herself from thinking about why she couldn't get in touch with Brittany or the fact that her mother didn't know where her dad was at. "I promise mami. I will look after her." She answered her mom with conviction. Santana sighed softly when her mom told her how proud she was of her and that she loved her. "I love you too mami. Is.. are you both somewhere safe?" She asked, though she wasn't sure if anywhere was really safe anymore.

"_We made it back to the house. I wanted to get the weapons and ammunition, not to mention some food and supplies. We are going to try and make it to the cabin, mija. It's too dangerous to stay in the city. I left a message for your father to head there if and when he can. Do you remember how to get there Santi?"_ That last part made Santana stop and think. First she was concerned that it would be suicide to try and make it out of the city, but the fact that Lima was much smaller than New York gave them a much better chance. Not to mention her mom had a massive SUV four wheel all terrain vehicle gave her even more of a chance.

Santana knew of the various weapons her father and mother collected over the years. There was a good chance they had the fire power to keep themselves safe. Not many people knew, but everyone in the Lopez family were all exceptionally good marksmen. _"Mija?"_ Maribel's voice snapped Santana out of contemplation.

"Oh sorry, yes Mami I do but, there is no way we can leave.. Not now anyway. There is complete chaos out on the streets right now, and we have Beth. Rachel's mom.. She... She called us to warn us to stay inside... we don't think she made it though." She stated softly and winced when she felt, as well as heard, the muted sob her words brought out of the small diva leaning against her body.

She could hear her mother's sigh on the other end of the line followed by her mother's muffled voice as she spoke softly to Hiram before once more addressing her. _"Listen mija, do you still have everything your father gave you before you left for New York?"_ Maribel asked, her tone deadly serious.

Santana nodded, her brows furrowed together in as she frowned in confusion as she responded. "Yeah I have them." She was confused as to why her mother would think that she wouldn't have the weapons her father gifted her when she decided to finally head to New York City. Before she could ask what else she would have done with them, her mother asked if she had ammunition for the weapons. "I have what papi gave me. I've not used them since I got here. I've not found a range or time to use them yet." Santana states finally getting what her mother was getting at.

At some point they were going to have to leave the apartment. They would need food and most likely water before too long. They would also need to get the hell out of the city, she would need the weapons her father had given her. Which meant they would need ammo. "I-I I will check on everything mami I promise, and if we can we will try and make our way to the cabin. But it will have to wait until things calm down on the streets here and I can teach Kurt and Rachel how to use them." Santana finally told her mother, her eyes meeting Rachel's questioning ones.

She didn't know how Rachel was going to fare with needing to use a gun, let alone the fact that there have been guns in the apartment this whole time. Both Kurt and Rachel were pretty adamant pacifists, well Rachel was a pacifist, but they both were very much against guns, which was why she never told them she had some. Now though, they would need them so they would both need to get over their objections to firearms pretty quickly. _"Mija, tell Rachel that her dad loves her and I will take good care of him for her, but we have to go-"_ Santana interrupts her mom's goodbye.

"Wait!" Then waves over at Kurt who was still talking quietly on his phone, to get his attention. "How many can you fit into the car?" She asks as Kurt moves closer to her. At her mother's answer of about ten if they cram them in she smiled a bit at Kurt. "Blaine, Sam, and Brittany's brothers and sister are over at Brittany's house. I know it's a lot to ask but there is no one there to help them can you get them and take them with you?" Santana's smile widened at her mother's scoffed 'of course' then asked if anyone else was in contact with them, that she could see if she could get to. "Hear let me give you over to Kurt he will have the details and a number for you to call to talk with Blaine and Sam personally." At her mother's okay she handed the phone over to Kurt who looked at her with awed relief.

It wasn't long before everyone was once again just sitting on the bed in silence listening to the chaos going on outside. Kurt had given Santana's mother as well as Blaine each other's numbers and a list of who they knew were alive and most likely alone, along with their numbers. Hopefully most of their friends would get out of Lima. Santana knew a few of the guys had large trucks themselves so it was possible that they could get out with not only each other but supplies as well.

Kurt had plugged all their phones back in their chargers as well as anything else that he deemed would be useful if the power went out. Santana and Kurt managed to move one of the large bookcases in front of the fire escape after they all heard the sound of breaking glass somewhere along the fire escape below them. Rachel had voiced a worry about being able to get out quickly but the thought of someone getting in was more worrying than the ability to get out right now so she relented.

Rachel was now leaning against Santana her head on the Latina's shoulder, Beth tucked against them both asleep, as San was propped up against Rachel's headboard. Kurt was stretched out over the foot of the bed with his arms curled under his head and his eyes closed, though it was hard to tell if he was asleep or not.

Santana was thinking thing over in her head. She kept her arm around Rachel's shoulder as the girl snuggled into her side and the other rested over Beth's stomach. Santana knew that they had enough food for a few weeks if they were careful and the power didn't go out. They had gone shopping for food the day before, but they tended to not buy a lot of caned goods so it was mostly fresh and therefor things that would go bad if they lost power. They didn't have a lot of meat which could have been prepared so that they could save it for later, but the fruit could be dried and some of the vegetables could be jarred. It was a good thing that Rachel insisted on keeping the jars that she got honey in. Luckily Rachel had become more laid back on her diet and was now a vegetarian and not a full vegan any longer, though she knew that was going to have to change now too. She would have to eat whatever they could get.

Santana also thought about the fact that she would need to bring out her weapons and make sure they were clean and ready to use. Although she doubted they wouldn't be ready. Her papi would have made sure of that before giving them to her in the first place, but it never hurt to double check. She also needed to check on how much ammo she had available. That was going to be one of the first things she was going to need to find along with food when she was able to venture out.

She had also texted Quinn about the cabin her mom and the others were going to try for, luckily she took Quinn and Brittany there for spring break the year before. Quinn had texted back saying that she remembered how to get there and she would let her know if she was going to try for it. She had also texted Brittany the same information hoping that she would somehow get it and be able to make it there safely too.

Beth's squirms and whimpers got both Rachel and Santana's attention. When they both look down at the girl they found that she was awake and looking up at them with her large hazel eyes. The girl's eyes were a beautiful mix of both Puck's and Quinn's, as she had Quinn's eye color combined with the shape of Puck's eyes. "I'm 'ungry.." she spoke in her soft little voice that was a tad rough from crying and disuse.

That statement brought some life back to the three young adults. They had things that they needed to do and laying around wasn't going to get them done. Santana hadn't been the only one thinking about what needed to be done. Both Kurt and Rachel were going over ideas and thoughts in their own heads, and now they all needed to talk and figure out the next step. But first they all needed to eat and then get some sleep while they could.

* * *

><p>Every time Rachel would try to set Beth down the little girl would start to cry, so dinner preparations were designated to both Kurt and Santana. Even then Rachel had to sit at the dinner table with Beth on her lap so that she could see Santana at all times. Once the fiery latina left little blond's general sight the girl would whimper and become agitated, though she would not out right cry like she would if she was removed from Rachel's arms.<p>

All three more or less contributed the new fear to the noises that were a lot more predominate outside as well as occasionally somewhere inside the building. It even scared them but they tried to act like it wasn't anything to be scared of to try and keep Beth as calm as they could. Santana didn't want others in the building to think anyone was in here if it could be helped. Even though her and Kurt had moved their heaviest bookshelf in front of the fire escape window it was still their most vulnerable entry spot. Santana was seriously considering breaking down one of their other bookshelves to use as boards to nail over the window to give them even more protection.

Between both Santana and Kurt they were able to make a few cans of tomato soup and some grilled cheese sandwiches. It was simple, though no one was really hungry but for Beth and the soup would keep well if they didn't eat it all. Everyone ate within relative silence, as all the young adults didn't really know what to talk about at that moment and the sole child out of the group was too busy digging into her grilled cheese to really have a reason make a sound beyond a child's happy grunts at getting a food they really liked.

All three adults make a good effort at eating but Beth was the only one that seemed to have the ability along with the innocence to still be able to eat anything substantial. Santana knows that it is not smart to let their depression, over their lost and missing loved ones, keep them from eating a full meal when they have one available. It was a struggle she had to force herself through whenever she was in this state around her parents. They refused to let her use depression as a reason to not eat.

They were of the belief that food and water were the only things in life that you had no choice in consuming when it was available. As she sat there robotically eating her grilled cheese her mother's words came chiming back through her head like she was reciting them for her right at that moment from somewhere within the apartment. _"Mija, food and water, they are your life line in this world. You are to never turn it down when it is offered or when you find it. As long as it is safe then you eat... You drink... because you might find that it is not always available whenever you might want or need it in the future. One day your very survival might depend on the last time you refused that one meal or drink of water all because you were sad or upset."_

Santana couldn't believe how right her mami was in her words now. She took the time to go through all the things her parents had taught her and her siblings over their lives. All the times she thought they were crazy to talk about a time that this or that skill might come in handy. Hell they even took her best friends under their wings once she had started high school. Quinn and Brittany became like sisters to her their freshmen year, then Britt-Britt became more than a sister, but that is not why her parents taught them the same things they taught her.

Maribel had once explained to Santana that she had decided to teach her children's best friends survival skills because if something catastrophic happened then her children would have the best chance to survive because they would have people around them that would know how to survive too. Brittany took to it like it was a game. She was the best shot with any legal firearm she has ever had the ability to get her hands on. She was also amazingly talented with primitive weapons as well. Archery especially, but she could not only make but throw spears, knives, and aim amazingly well with a handmade slingshot and slings as well.

Quinn on the other hand was generally excellent at everything that she was taught, but her real talent lied in crafting nearly anything, and finding the best of those materials that were needed to make whatever was needed to be made. She could improvise things like no one's business. She was also the best at the art of stealth and theft. Yes, her mami and papi taught them how to steal, pick locks, move around in a mostly silent way and much more. Quinn took to the all the lessons better than any of them, and her skill with weapons were exceedingly deadly no matter what the weapon might be. She only ever had issues when it came to hand to hand combat, though Santana thought it had more to do with not wanting to hurt her friends more than it was that she was actually as bad at it as she made herself out to be at it.

Needless to say Santana and her two best friends always wondered if their cheerleading Coach, Sue Sylvester, and Santana's parents where involved in some kind of survival club thing as their Coach's lessons often paralleled the things the Lopez's were teaching them all at any given time. If the Lopez's were teaching them the concepts of navigation by the star or position of the sun then not long after the whole of the Cheerios would find themselves out in the middle of nowhere and be expected to make it back to the school by a certain time, a day or two later. That meant that Quinn had to lead them to their destinations, keep everyone calm and moving as well as ensure that they all made it there and on time and more or less in tact.

No wonder Q never balked at the things her parents taught them, she figured they would come in handy when dealing with Sylvester's craziness. Santana remembered how through it all Quinn would just listen to all the seemingly random rhetoric about what could happen if something happened and they suddenly didn't have this or that, and take it at face value, just like Brittany. They both did very well with it all. Santana on the other hand didn't ever want to think about losing all her comforts she had grown up with, so she learned only because she had little choice, unlike her blond friends.

Thinking of Q made her think about the fact that she was stuck in some flimsy dorm room all on her own and wondering if she would be able to remember all her training now that it was really necessary. As much as she understood the lessons her parents and their Coach taught them, it was Quinn that got her through those times that they would have to find water out in the middle of the woods, or kept her from losing her shit when she couldn't find the trail markings they needed to find so that they could get to their destination, or even the plant or materials they might need to bring back with them when they arrive back from whatever trek they had to go on.

Santana always thought it was just fucking insane at the time, but now... Now those lessons buried in her head is what is going to help not only her but her chosen family survive this new much more dangerous world. It was scary to have such responsibility thrust upon her, not only because she knew how to survive but because she was the only one with the trained mindset to do what was needed to survive when push came to shove. She now understood how Q was able to do what she did back then, she was the one in charge. Everyone was looking to her, because she knew what to do and she knew she had the training to get them through so it was her responsibility to do so, which was what they were all trained to do. Now it was here turn to let her parents training take over and help her and her friends live through this nightmare.

As San watched Rachel and Kurt barely touching their, more than likely now cold, food Santana knew that they would have a hard time coming to terms with what they will have to do in order to survive and that was why Shelby, Quinn, and even her own mom asked her to take up the role of protector of her little family. She wasn't as good at this as Quinn, that was evident in the additional training her squad had to do when she didn't get the Cheerios squad to the right place on time or find and bring back the requisite materials upon arrival when she had taken over for Quinn in their sophomore year. By the time she was the Captain in their senior year she did much better but in some ways Santana always felt she could never compare to her former captain.

Now she had little choice but to do it if she wanted those she loved – just as much as her biological family – to survive in this hell. She would have to not only teach them the skills they are lacking, but to lead them as well. To that end she knew that she needed to start with rule number one. You eat, you drink no matter what. She took a deep breath and looked down at her now empty bowl and plate. During her thoughts she worked her way through her food and she couldn't help but smile at how those lessons were there she just had to let them come through and not hold back. Santana looked back up and over to where she found Beth finishing the rest of her bit of soup she had to dip her grilled cheese in.

San felt that the little girl could do with a bit more soup to eat before they put her back to sleep. The soup had a lot more nutrients than the sandwich but Beth didn't have all that great of coordination quite yet to eat something like soup on her own without getting most of it everywhere. She got up and moved over to the little blond, that was sitting on Rachel's lap, the latina could feel the eyes of her roommates on her as she moved to the girl. "Hey lil' B you still hungry?" At the girl's nod Santana's lips move into a soft smile as she lifts the girl's small plastic training bowl from the table and moved back over to the pot soup.

"You two need to eat your food. You need the nourishment so force it down." Santana says evenly while she ladles another scoop of the rich creamy soup into the small bowl. She moves back over to her own seat and sets down the bowl with the tiny toddler spoon she dug out of the silverware draw on her way back to the table. She then went over and picked up Beth from her spot tickling her a little to get a bit of a giggle from the girl to help with the problem of being away from Rachel, before she plunks her down on her own lap after she sits back down at the table so that she could feed their little charge. "Here ya goez Lil' Bit. Lets get this yummy soup down the hatch and show the slow pokes over there how it's done, right?"

Santana wanted to try and make the little girl more comfortable right now. The girl would never be able to be away from Rachel, so that the small diva could help them prepare for their forced confinement, or go to sleep if she was too upset due to all the depression and fear that everyone was feeling. Santana doubted the girl really under stood that her mommy was more than likely dead or... worse one of those things out there, or that her mama was trapped somewhere where it was uncertain whether or not she would be able to find a way out before she ended up the same way as her mommy. Not yet anyway, and for now she was going to use that innate innocence that all small children have to get the other two out of their heads and do what they needed to do. They no longer had the luxury to wallow in their own losses they all had to help each other and the most important and most innocent of them all to survive. They were in effect parents full time now and they needed to start acting like it.

With the little girl's innocent giggle and nod of her little blond head along with her mouth popping open waiting for the first spoonful of said yummy soup, the mood at the table seems to lighten just enough to allow the other two adults finish their own meals. They all try and talk about simple things for right then to try and give a illusion of normalcy for Beth's sake, because they all understood that in order to get anything done then would need to get Beth comfortable enough to go to sleep and be away from Rachel at least for a little bit.

It doesn't take long after they finish their meal before little Beth drifts back off to sleep in Santana's lap. The latina takes this opportunity to take the little girl back to Rachel's room and with Rachel's help they settle the girl down onto her side of the bed. Well the side that Beth normally takes when she stays over with them. When they walk back into the main part of the apartment Santana walks over to where she stores most of her mostly unused luggage. There she finds the bag that her father had packed with all her weapons. She only looked in there once just before she left home. She opens it again and looks in side with a bit of a heavy heart now.

Everything is in hard cases, neatly packed so that the bag is equally proportioned. Her parents believed that it was best that no one could outwardly tell what it was that was in the bag. Santana starts to pull everything out one hard case at a time. "What is all that San?" Rachel asks softly as she walks over to her friend curious as to what it is that she was doing. Santana continues emptying the bag as she answers.

"I will show you all in a moment, Rach, just let me organize everything, kay?" Santana feels Rachel's hand on her shoulder for a moment before it squeezes lightly and it goes away. Santana looks over her should and sees Rachel moving back over to where Kurt is putting the left over soup into a container so that it can be put away when it cools down later. Turning her attention back to her task she realizes that her father had managed to pack quite a bit for her. The second bag she opened she notices that is where all the extra stuff is. Extra parts, cleaning supplies, ammo and clips are all at. They are also packed away neatly in hard cases as well. She had a lot to go over before she could go to sleep tonight.

She quickly get's up and starts to luge everything over to the 'living room' area because she would have more room there then in this little corner to check everything out. Just as she is finishing with her last load of ammo she see's both Kurt and Rachel come over and sit down on the chair and couch respectively looking over all the cases now stacked neatly on and around the coffee table. Santana can tell as she looks at Kurt's wary look that he already knows what are in the cases. She can also tell that though he doesn't like that they have been there the whole time, he's also relieved that they have a bit more protection than just the bat that is over by the door. "Are those what I think they are, Satan?" Kurt asks her with a small smirk trying to let his friend know that he's fine with it now that they are needed.

"You know what they are Kurt?" Rachel is quick to ask. Rachel really had no idea, Santana realized. She really didn't want to upset her small friend right this but they did need to know about the weapons as well as learn how to use these things all of their lives would depend in the very near future. Kurt looks over at his best friend with a sad smile only giving her a curt nod.

"Yeah, though I'm a bit miffed that Santana had them here this whole time, I'm really glad she has them now." When both Kurt and Santana see the lack of understanding on Rachel's features Santana sighs softly and unlocks the locks on the biggest and longest case that is resting on the table. Slowly she flips the claps and opens the large cover. Santana already knows what will be in this one. It will have two hunting rifles. They are long barreled for long distant shots that the stalking kind of hunting can end up being. Santana was kind of wondering if her father gave her a semi-automatic assault rifle or not. Her papi has ten of them. He was always quick to defend his collection by saying that there are just as many human predators in the world as there is animal ones. How right he was...

"Oh. My. God... Sant-" Santana winced a bit at the horsed choking sound coming from Rachel's throat. She didn't want Rachel to freak out and wake up Beth so Santana was quick reach over and cover Rachel's mouth with her hand, as she glared at the shocked looking diva.

"Do not wake up Beth because you are freaking out Berry... She needs to sleep and you... you need to realize that these weapons are needed and to just swallow that passive love shit right now. There is no way to love our way to safety with the fucked up shit that is going on out there now, and the sooner you realize that like Kurt over there has, the better off we all will be." Santana hisses at the smaller brunette harshly. They sat there for a few more moment just staring at one another though no one could say what was going through anyone else's mind but their own at that moment. The only thing anyone could tell was that emotions were running high and that if something didn't ease up soon someone was going to snap.

It seemed like an eternity before Rachel's eyes became bright with tears, just before she drew in a ragged breath through her nose. Not once did the small diva's eyes move from the nearly black intense gaze of the latina before her. Rachel knew Santana was right, but how she hated it. She hated every aspect of it, but she couldn't fault the logic of it either. To that end she reached up and gently grasped Santana's wrist, giving a small tug to get her to remove her hand from her mouth. "I don't like it... but I understand." was all Rachel could say at that moment in time, because no matter whatever argument she might have had revolved about the past and how the weapons had always been in the house. And quite frankly... it was now a very pointless argument to even start for multiple reasons, the least of which is the fact they were very much in need of those weapons now.

Everyone seemed to relax after that and Santana went back to going through the various cases. Both Rachel and Kurt watching for a time, before Santana pointing out that it might be a good idea to have an idea as to what kind of food stuffs as well as supplies, be it medical, chemical, or even various blankets cloth and clothing that they had in the apartment. Kurt decided to take on the food and Rachel decided to catalog the various things they had in the apartment that they might find useful, while Santana continued to work through the weapons.

Santana was happy to note that she had a lot more than she thought she did, not to mention she had a pump action short barrel shotgun. It was not a gun made for hunting animals, well not the four legged variety anyway. She kept that and two of the pistols out as well as the now fully loaded clips for them. The rest she kept in their cases for now until she knew what they were going to be doing and had the chance to work with the others on how to use and care for them. For now though she would only keep the shotgun loaded and that she would keep on or near her at all times. With that in mind she hooked a strap on the weapon and slipped it over her body so that the weapon would hang down across her back and went to go help Rachel after putting the pistols up on the bookshelf way out of Beth's possible reach.

* * *

><p>A sudden banging on the door woke them from a fitful sleep. Santana bolted off the couch grabbing her shotgun – that now was leaning against the end table on the side of the couch – only to stop in her tracks as her brain finally caught up. She could hear a woman's muffled shout outside their door. "Please! Someone be here! Please! Help!" Followed by more frantic banging on the metal door. Santana moved quickly to where she could see into Rachel's room to find the smaller woman holding onto a startled Beth and looking like a deer caught in head lights.<p>

The banging on the door sounded again forcing the latina's attention away from the two in the bed to look back at the door her grip on the shotgun tightening a bit as she hears the woman shout once more for help. The soft sounds of someone moving on the bed coming from Rachel's room make the latina turn her attention back to the diva and Santana shook her head in the negative when she saw Rachel's eyes start to focus again, that look of compassion that is at the core of who Rachel is shining through. "San-" Rachel's softly began to say only to be cut off by Santana.

"We can't Rachel!" Santana hissed out as she heard more banging followed by even more pleading from the woman outside their door. The sound of the curtain being slid over made the Latina turn away from the tiny diva to see Kurt standing there with his arms loosely wrapped around his stomach looking highly conflicted as he looked first at Santana and then at Rachel.

"We are human beings, Santana. I will not let this-this... whatever this is strip me of my humanity and compassion!" Rachel snaps. She was not going to let Zombies make her into a murderer. She could hear the desperation in the woman's voice and it was killing her to sit there and do nothing to help the poor woman.

Before anyone could respond to that, Rachel was standing and setting Beth back down on the mattress telling the little girl to stay there as she handed the little blond a stuffed bear to hold on to from the small collection that Rachel had out. Beth grabbed it and clung to the thing her eyes wide and frightened with all the tension in the room. When Rachel went to move away from the bed she found her path blocked by Santana.

"Rachel, we can't. That woman could be bitten. If we let her in here she could kill us all. We can't take that risk! Think about Beth, Damn it!" Santana started out relatively soft but her voice got louder and more desperate as she continued. She needed Rachel to understand that this could put them all in danger. It was her job to protect them and she would be damned if she would fail at that, even if it meant that the smaller brunette got pissed at her.

Rachel plants her hands on her hips, anger at the overall situation more than at Santana filled her with righteous indignation. She couldn't stand the fact that she was being forced to leave someone out to die when she could help. It was cruel, she couldn't stand to be cruel and she would be damned if she wasn't going to let her views on the matter not be heard. As she goes to give Santana a full on Rachel Berry rant the woman's voice, well more what the woman said interrupts her.

"Oh God please I can hear you in there! Please just take my children!? I'm begging you! I will move to the other side of the hall and leave them at the door just _please_, save them!" That gets everyone's attention to snap back to the general area of the door.

A breath later, Kurt pipes up. "We can't just leave kids out there Santana!" Kurt hisses and walks towards the door. Both Rachel and Santana bolt after him. This changed the rules in Santana's eyes but they had to be cautious about it, and apparently Kurt understood that as once he got to the door he shouted out. "Are they bitten? Are you?"

Kurt felt so dumb as the question slipped from his mouth but he pushed the feeling away as he couldn't let himself get distracted by the absurdness of this whole situation. The distant voice brought Kurt back from his thoughts to what was going on. "They aren't I swear, I am though... That's why I'm here trying to get someone to take them! I can't protect them now. Please I'm on the far end of the hallway please just save my kids!" The woman pleaded half sobbing. By the distance of her voice everyone could tell that she was indeed at the other end of the hall.

Santana looks back at Rachel as the woman explains her actions now, and sees the small brunette running her fingers through Beth's hair as the girl clings to her leg. It seems the girl didn't want to stay in Rachel's room alone. Santana knew they would open the door to get the kids but she felt apprehensive about doing it with Beth so near. By the end of the woman's plea Santana moves so she will be between the door way and the others her shotgun aimed out and ready to shoot if someone that wasn't a child were right at the door.

Kurt looks to Santana once she sees his Latina friend move and realizes that she was going to let them save the kids. So he works the bolt locks one after the other until they are all, but one is unlocked, he rests his hand on the last one and the other hand on the handle so he could open it quickly, then looks to Santana for her cue. When the taller brunette nods her head he flicks the largest bolt and yanks the door open part way. They all hear the woman gasp and thank god once the door settles open.

There on the other side of the door, as the woman stated, were the children. Three to be exact. They were all bundled up like it was in the dead of winter, though the jacket of the oldest – meaning the tallest of the small group – was ripped in a few places but otherwise still intact. The kid couldn't have been more than six or seven and it was hard to tell with the kid so covered up, if the child is a boy or a girl. They could now understand how the kids managed to keep from being bitten though. Their mother had put the bulkiest clothing and jackets on all of them though the baby in the tallest child's arms was less so but was in turn inside the oldest kid's jacket. Next to the tallest and the baby was obviously a little boy no more than two at the most as he was tiny and in a thick blue winter coat with a fire truck on it and he was holding on to his older sibling's hand eyes red rimmed from crying and sniffling as he looks up at the three young adults that now were looking back at them.

"Please, take them. I can't be helped but they can. Those bags have all the supplies I could bring up with me. There is valuables and food and I hope enough to help care for my children for a while. Please take them, _please_." The woman pleads from the down the hall. The three young adults look over to the woman to see she is sweating profusely and looked like she was going to pass out any moment as she tried to steady herself, using the wall for support.

Santana trained her shotgun on the woman and stepped a bit to the side when Rachel pushes a little on her side so the small diva could step around her. The Latina felt tiny arms wrap around her leg and a tiny body press against the back of it. So she shifted again to make sure her body was completely in front of Beth while still in position to protect Rachel.

Rachel quickly knelt down and looked first to the eldest child then to the little boy. "I know this is scary, but you will be safe here with us. I'm Rachel, and the other woman is Santana, and this is Kurt," Rachel says pausing to wave her hand towards both Santana and then Kurt when he crouches down and slides the bags into the apartment keeping an eye on the woman at the far end of the hallway. When Rachel mentions his name he looks at the kids and smiles softly giving a little wave to them. Which prompts the little boy to wave back, making everyone smile at his innocence. Rachel continues once the little boy puts his arm back down. "And the little girl behind my friend there, is Beth. Would you like to go play with her sweetie?" She finishes looking directly at the little boy, seeing as he was about the same age as Beth and therefor would be more inclined to want to play with her and it would help get him into the apartment without forcing him in.

The sounds coming from outside where disconcerting, not to mention much louder with the door open, and none of them really wanted to keep the door open for much longer. "Go on Cole, you like to play. These are nice people and will watch over you." the mother says encouragingly to the little boy. Though it was easy to tell that she was fading by the sound of her voice. Rachel kept her eyes on the little boy though as she reaches out her hand to get him to come to her. Cole looks back at his mother and then back to Rachel and lets go of his older sibling's hand. Putting his hand into Rachel's he walks forward into the diva's waiting arms. Rachel hugs his little overly wrapped body to her and stands up heaving the child with her when she does.

Once she is standing she moves back so the other child can walk in as she says in a kind voice "What's your name, sweetie?" Rachel keeps her eyes on the tallest hoping the name will provide the sex of the child. The kid looks back at their mother and so does Rachel to see the woman was now shaking violently as she leans up against the wall. Rachel frowns when she looks at the older woman down the hallway. She wants so badly to help her but she knows there is nothing she can do for her other than take care of her children at this point.

"Come on Honey, tell your mom you love her and come inside." Kurt says with sympathy. Kurt knew the kid understood that they would never see their mom again and was trying to help him or her come to terms with it.

"Go on Robyn. I love you baby. These nice people will look after you, I promise." The mother helps again by providing the teens with the older child's name. Kurt puts his hand gently on the girl's shoulder and she looks up at him with tear filled eyes before her gaze goes back to her mother. "Go on.. I need you to be a big girl and help them take care of Cole and Jess for me now baby. I need you to be a big girl for me okay?" The mother adds though her voice is shaking and obviously filled with pain, but under that it was easy to hear the love and devotion she holds for her children.

"I love you too mommy." Robyn says softly her fear and sadness easily heard in her quite response. She then lets Kurt guide her into the apartment slowly. Rachel takes one last look over her shoulder as she takes Beth's hand from around Santana's leg and moves with Kurt away from the door. They didn't want to children to see anymore of what was happening to the woman in the hall. Rachel and Kurt could tell she was either dying or turning into one of those zombie things.

Rachel set the little boy down on the couch and helped Beth sit down on it next to him then turned to see Kurt helping Robyn unzip her coat so he could take baby Jess from her. Though no one knew if Jess was for a girl or a boy but they would find out soon so it didn't really matter right then. Rachel set to work on unbundling Cole as she could see he was sweating under the bulk of the winter clothing. True it was still a little cold outside but it was far from cold in the building.

At the door Santana looked at the woman with sympathy as she reached out and grabbed the door starting to slide it closed while she kept her shotgun trained on her. The woman looked to be in immense pain and it tore at Santana's soul to watch. "I'm sorry we can't do more to help you." Santana finally says to the older woman sincerely.

The woman opens her red rimmed dark brown eyes and shook her head "You're doing it.. just take care of them like they were your own and that will be help enough." The woman replied horsely closing her eyes again.

"We will, I promise." Santana said feeling she needed to give this woman that one last promise as she felt it would help ease the poor woman's passing. When she saw the woman slump against to the floor and her chest rise and fall with shallow breaths Santana finally started to finish closing the door her heart heavy with regret about not being able to do more.

"Don't leave... Stay in as long as you can... To... Too much chaos out there right now... We... ugh, we couldn't make it out." The woman stutters out making Santana pause just as she was about to close the door completely. Santana listens carefully to what the woman was saying because it was good information. She had already been told it by Shelby and her mom but it did help to know that this was what could happen if they tried to leave right now. It was just too bad that this woman had to find that out the hard way.

Before Santana could answer and let the woman know that she heard her, she lurched to her feet suddenly letting out a scream that raised the hair on the back of Santana's neck and made her eyes widen in shock and fear. Her hand snaps off the door to steady the shotgun, but the woman literally throws herself back down the stairs and Santana uses that time to quickly slam the door shut locking at least one of the bolts.

"Mommy!" Robyn yells, as the door is slammed shut, sprinting for the door. Santana was able to set her shotgun down in time just after she turn one of the bolts locking the door, enabling her to intercept the girl just before the girl could reach the door and wrapped her in her arms tightly, though she quickly throws the bolts of the other three locks as she tries the sooth the girl.

"You can't go out there mija, I'm so sorry pequeña, but your mommy's gone." Santana whispers into the girl's ear as the girl struggled in the Latina's arms. Tears slipping down Santana's cheeks while she listened to the girl's cries for her mother, as she continued to whisper soothing words of comfort into the girl's ear not once letting the little girl go, just letting her express her grief for as long as she needed.

Rachel and Kurt watch from the couch. Cole now being rocked in Kurt's arms as baby Jess was held in the crook of one of Rachel's arms and the other arm holding Beth tightly to her side as the little blond clung to her shirt once more trembling.

Santana finally resorted to picking the girl up and carrying her over to sit with her next to Rachel. She set the girl down on her lap and let the girl continue to cry, though the girl's sobs were softer and less frantic.

The gentle tug at Rachel's shirt got the little diva's attention, making her look down into scared hazel eyes. Once the little blond had Rachel's attention she asks "Rae, sing? Peaz?"

Rachel's eyes cloud with tears as she hears Beth's request. It made her think of when Shelby told her that Beth would be entranced anytime she would play one of Rachel's recordings from Facebook or youtube. Rachel had later learned from Quinn that Beth would move and kick whenever Rachel would sing in glee when Quinn was pregnant with the girl. Now looking into the girl's eyes she couldn't help but think of the both of the girl's mothers and how much they love Beth. Which made her think of Shelby and how she finally came to understand that her mother had loved her and only did what she thought was best at the time, same as Quinn did for Beth. Which in turn made her mind flash to the woman outside their apartment not five minutes ago begging complete strangers to take her children so that they would be able to live and be safe, not once asking for help for herself. A mother's love was so strong and it made tears slip from her eyes as she thought of a song to sing.

Rachel nods to Beth then leans down and kisses the girl's upturned forehead, softly Rachel begins to sing. Rachel rests her cheek lightly against the girl's head as she closes her eyes and just let the song carry it's way to everyone in the room.

_Thank you for watching over me  
>All of the sleepless nights you lay awake<br>Thank you for knowing when to hold me close  
>when to let me go<em>

Rachel opens her eyes and looks back down at Beth as the girl looks up at her with adoring, trusting hazel eyes, so like her mama's it breaks Rachel's heart, but warms it at the same time. Rachel gives the girl a soft loving smile, running her fingers back through Beth's hair slowly. As she takes a breath to start the next verse she looks over at Santana and the girl in her arms that had now stopped crying and was just whimpering softly as she watched and listened to Rachel sing.

_Thank you for every stepping stone  
>And for the path that always leads me home<br>I thank you for the time you took  
>to see the heart inside of me<em>

Rachel's eyes traveled over the older girl in Santana's arms noting that she actually looks a bit like her Latina friend, with long silky black hair and nearly black eyes. Her skin tone just a bit darker than her own but just a shade lighter than Santana's. She moved her eyes off Robyn as the girl slowly brings her thumb to her mouth and rests her head against Santana's chest, as Rachel looked into the rich dark chocolate eyes belonging to Santana. Rachel took comfort from the taller brunette's gaze as she let the song build into the next verse, knowing from the breath she could see Santana taking that she would join in on the harmony.

_You gave me the roots to start this life  
>and then you gave me wings to fly<br>And I learned to dream  
>Because you believed in me<em>

_There's no power like it on this earth  
>No treasure equal to its worth<br>The gift of a mother's love_

Santana's voice softly wove around the diva's as they continue the song. The girl in Santana's lap looking up at the Latina in shock for a moment when the taller brunette's clear smoky voice came in, obviously not expecting it. Robyn settled down again and just sucked her thumb her eyes fluttering softly as not only the song but the bur from Santana's voice, that resonated through the woman's chest, lolled the girl to give into her exhaustion. Both Santana and Rachel smiled as the song eased some of the girl's loss for the moment as they both come together in unison for the last line of the chorus.

They both look over to Kurt when he joins in on the next verse. The little boy, Cole, still in his arms, dark eyes – like his sister's – now closed his grip on Kurt's t-shirt loosening as he slips further into slumber. Kurt's fingers gently gliding through the little boy's very dark brown messy hair. The boy looked like he was in need of a hair cut that just hadn't had time to get done yet, but the action seemed to soothe the boy to keep him heading towards sleep so Kurt kept at it.

_Thank you for every sunlit day  
>That filled the corners of our memory<br>Thank you for every selfless unsung deed  
>I know you did for me<em>

Rachel's eyes close again as the last few lines of the verse fall from her lips, tears of heartache falling silently for all that Shelby did for her that she never even knew of until recently. The same thing that Quinn did for her own daughter. The sacrifice that both women made to give up their child so that they each would have a better life than they themselves could give. Rachel felt bad that she didn't even know the name of the woman that also sacrificed her life to save the lives of her three children. That like her own mother and one of her fathers, they would never see them again. Santana most likely lost her father not to mention they never did hear back from Brittany. Kurt's whole family has been unreachable which more than likely meant they didn't make it either. This day was filled with pain and loss and singing this song was like a life line to try and hold on to those memories that grief tends to cloud within everyone at such a time.

_Thank you for giving me the choice  
>To search my soul till I could find my voice<br>And I thank you for teaching me  
>To be strong enough to bend<em>

Santana watches the tears flow down Rachel's cheeks and reaches over and lightly wipes at them, gaining the little diva's attention as the next verse begins. The lyrics of the whole song rings true of her own mami, but right now as she was sitting there looking into Rachel's tear filled eyes, she couldn't help but think that this verse was meant for her. That Rachel gave her a choice to find it with in her own soul to be more than she thought she could ever be. Rachel helped her find her voice through the years and her own eyes blurred with her love and thanks for the little diva as she weaved her voice around Rachel's wanting her to know how truly thankful she was for Rachel teaching her how to be strong enough to bend and grow from the angry girl she once was to someone she could be proud to be.

_You gave me the roots to start this life  
>and then you gave me wings to fly<br>And I learned to dream  
>Because you believed in me<em>

Santana buried her fingers into Rachel's hair right behind the diva's ear as they went into the chorus, both of their eyes still locked as Santana not only helped her friend with the grief of losing her mother again but also letting Rachel know that Santana was speaking to her and how much everything Rachel did for her meant to the Latina. They both could feel Kurt's arm snake over the back of the couch around Rachel to rest his hand on Santana's arm that was connected still to the shorter woman.

The song was now more than just to soothe the children it was to soothe themselves with something that has been very much apart of who they were. Music was their outlet and so they each took comfort from singing together into the crescendo, Santana's voice taking the longer higher harmony. Kurt anchored them in the melody as Rachel's voice briefly weaved around Santana's and then into the last part of the final chorus.

_There's no power like it on this earth  
>No treasure equal to its worth<br>The gift of a mother's love _

They each were in their own thoughts by the final line of the song all three of the young adults thinking of mothers and fathers that they wouldn't see again, but still holding onto the fact that some of their loved ones were still alive. Most of all they had each other and that would get them through the trials that were still yet ahead.

_I thank God for a mother's love..._

* * *

><p>It took a little bit of creative crafting but between Kurt and Santana they were able to figure out how to cobble together a serviceable cradle so the little baby Jess could sleep in. Santana had brought back a really nice glass top table she had found in a thrift store a few days ago. It was one of those display like tables that would go in some hallway that held a few candles, a vase with flowers or a bowl of fake fruit or something on it. It was kind of narrow but long enough to fit the length of Jess's body. To that end they had taken the glass out leaving a hollow cavity that allowed them to use some creatively positioned plastic slip ties and some thick yet very soft fabric that Kurt had planned on using to make a set of nice sleep pants for himself.<p>

It was strong and very sturdy once they were done and Jesse fit in it rather well once Rachel was able to place the little girl in it. While Kurt and Santana had worked on putting the new cradle together Rachel had to change the baby and figured out that Jess was short for Jessica, not only because of finding out the girl's sex but also from Robyn who told her that Jessica was only four months old. They all decided it would be best if they put all the kids in Kurt's bed as his bed was bigger and his window was smaller so they could stuff some things over it so that the sounds from outside could be dampened. The cradle was put in there once it was finished and Santana with Kurt's help wedged some pillows and a tall bookshelf over the window frame so that it was fully blocked.

From that point they each carrying one of the smaller children, which were all still asleep even the baby after she had been changed fell right back to sleep quickly, into Kurt's room. Rachel laid baby Jesse down into her new cradle and gently tucked her baby blanket around her tiny body before kissing her softly on the forehead. Santana had Beth in her arms and was slowly followed by six year old Robyn tiredly rubbing her eyes. Kurt held little Cole as he followed behind a very tired Robyn. They urged Robyn to climb in first and once she was settled on her side of the bed Kurt lowered Cole down right next to his sister so that he was more in the center of the bed.

Then Santana come over and placed Beth down in the middle of the bed before she kissed the little girl lightly on her temple and moved aside so that Kurt and Rachel could do the same. Each adult gave each child the same level of affection as the others, vowing to treat the new children as their own, just like they had promised their poor mother. Besides it really helped the young adults feel needed and loved as well when Robyn hug each of them one by one giving them all a little kiss on their cheeks. Once they were all done Kurt, Rachel, and Santana went to the curtain opening and cut off the light leaving only the little night light that Rachel normally put on at night in her room when she had Beth over for the night.

It wasn't long before Robyn drifted off to sleep with one arm draped over not only her little brother but Beth as well. Gently Kurt closed the curtain and moved towards the couch. "You two can share Rachel's bed I'm going to sleep out here on the couch." Kurt said as he walked up to the bookshelf and picked up one of the pistols and one loading the clip into it with ease before moving back to the couch afterwards. When he looked up as he walked back over to the couch he found both of his roommates looking at him oddly. "What?" Kurt asked with confusion not really sure why.

Santana just shook her head figuring that maybe she wouldn't need to teach Kurt about the pistols at least, as he seemed to already know how to use them. Though it did surprise the latina as she didn't think the boy would considering his dislike of guns, but she wasn't going to ask him about it now it was late and she was tired. So instead she brought up the more pressing matter, "I just didn't think you would want to sleep on the couch is all." the latina responds easily, crossing her arms over her chest. She really didn't think he would be willing to be out in the living room by himself. Santana had after all been the one to be sleeping out on the couch before and it wasn't like Kurt and Rachel hadn't shared a bed before in the past.

"It's fine Santana... I don't really feel like sleeping right now and I actually feel more comfortable out here, than in a bed right now." Kurt answers a bit gruffly, his voice far deeper than it normally was. For a moment Santana felt that he sounded a bit like his dad. She kind of wondered if Kurt was in someway trying to live up to some kind of masculine image of taking care of the girl's and children in his care. That maybe Kurt thought his dad would expect this kind of thing from him. That maybe Kurt didn't want to disappoint his dad by not 'manning up' even though Santana didn't think it was ever possible for Kurt to disappoint one, Burt Hummel. If that was the case she wasn't going to take it away from him, every one would need to process their grief in their own way and if trying to be the 'man' in this new little family of theirs helped Kurt feel better then she would let him do it.

Rachel didn't say anything at all, she just nodded and waved to Kurt before she walked into her room pulling Santana by the wrist as she goes. Once they are in the room again Santana quickly pulled the curtain closed as Rachel continued her way over to the bed. The latina stood there kind of letting her eyes adjust to the scant light in the room now that Rachel's heavy curtains shut out the single lamp that was on in the living room. With a sigh Santana took her first step intending to move to the other side of the bed, but stopped at the sound of Rachel's soft voice. "San, come over here... please?" Santana looked over at the small diva to see Rachel looking at her with pleading eyes, her hand holding back the covers where she was half propped up on her left elbow leaving enough room for Santana to lay down, but she would have to be pretty close to Rachel to do so. It didn't take San but half a breath to decide to do as Rachel asked and only a moment longer to walk over to Rachel's side of the bed. Her eyes taking in Rachel's eyes once more to be sure of the diva's desire for her to be that close to her, before she climbs in positioning herself so that she could lay down facing the small diva, and wraps her arm around Rachel's waist as the other brunette flips the covers so that they cover them both.

"Thank you for snuggling with me San... I-I just don't want to feel so alone..." Rachel whispers as she nuzzles her face into Santana's neck her own arm coming to snake under latina's arm so that Rachel could drape her arm over the taller brunette's waist. Santana sighed softly against the crown of Rachel's head, taking in the clean lavender scent of the petite diva's shampoo. She could understand her friend's need to feel close to someone. Santana felt the same way a lot of times, and today in particular, but she hadn't know if Rachel wanted to be held or not and she really didn't know how to ask for it herself.

"It's ok Rach, I needed this too... Just so much crazy ass shit is going on and I feel like I just need to be close to someone to remind me that I'm still alive... Ya know?" Santana whispers softly into Rachel's soft mahogany locks, one hand slowly combing through Rachel's hair as she had moved her arm under Rachel's head and the other hand she slowly rubbed Rachel's back soothingly. Really – If she was honest with herself – she wanted more, she had always been a very sexual person. It gave her a sense of balance to feel so connected physically with someone she cared about. At those times it wasn't really about love, but about feeling that connective-ness with another person that cared enough about her to give her that release from the pain that was going on at that moment in time.

San was under no illusions that she would be getting that from Rachel but just being able to hold and be held so tightly and closely by the petite woman was more than she had thought she would have gotten. So she was very content with the level of closeness they had and tried to convey every ounce of her own pleasure at being able to comfort her friend as Rachel was giving her just as much back to her. She felt Rachel slip her hand under the bottom hem at the back of her t-shirt and Santana closed her eyes tightly trying to keep her libido in check as she continued to rub Rachel's back over her shirt. She didn't want to chance following Rachel's lead for skin contact because she didn't think she would be able to keep control over her desires.

"Santi..." Santana froze at the sound of that nick name moaned from Rachel's mouth just before she felt Rachel's pouty lips press lightly against the V shaped bit of skin that was not covered by her t-shirt. Santana had never heard Rachel's voice sound like it did right at that very moment. She was really having a very hard time trying to decipher it's meaning besides, what her body wanted to tell her that it meant. Her body told her that Rachel wanted her, in a sexual way, but that just didn't compute with Santana's knowledge of one Rachel Berry, so she was trying her damnedest to not respond on instinct alone.

It wasn't helping that Rachel continued to place her soft lips along the exposed skin of Santana's upper chest and neck. "Rachel... What are you doing?" Santana finally asked in complete desperation when Rachel nip her teeth softly right over Santana's throbbing pulse point. Santana couldn't stop her hand from slipping down to the hem of Rachel's t-shirt and under it, to feel Rachel's hot creamy soft skin at the small of her back. Rachel's hand had since moved to stroking Santana's side the diva's thumb coming very close to the side of the, highly turned on, latina's right breast.

"Please, Santi, I know... I know I'm not Brittany but... I need... more... I need... want... to be touched... I can tell you need it too. To remind yourself that you are still alive you are still able to connect with someone. Please let me be that some one right now." Rachel whispers tantalizingly into Santana's ear when the petite diva raises up a bit so that she could press her mouth against the latina's ear. At the same time she presses her hard nipples against Santana's breasts causing the latina to react by gasping and pulling Rachel's body closer to her own.

Santana couldn't believe her ears or what she was feeling against her body. "Are you sure Rach?" was the only thing Santana could ask in a croaked and cracking voice. Her brain wasn't thinking beyond what Rachel was offering her right now. The only thing she needed to hear was that Rachel was sure in what she was wanting right now. To answer the latina's question Rachel firmly palmed Santana's heaving breast slipping the latina's hardened nipple between the base of her thumb and the side of her hand squeezing the little nub teasingly as she began kneading the soft yet firm flesh beneath her small soft hand.

"Kiss me Santi." The demand combined with what Rachel's surprisingly talented hand was doing to her breast took all question from her mind and body and she pulled back from the diva only to surge back in so that she could capture the diva's amazingly talented mouth. As Santana's mouth covered Rachel's they both moan softly into the other's. Santana deciding to lay the diva back onto the mattress so that Rachel was laying flat on her back with Santana lowering her body down to cover the slightly smaller one beneath her. The action made Rachel arch up into Santana's firm yet yielding body as it settled on top of hers. Her legs sliding open to accommodate one of the latina's thighs.

Santana was quick to open her own legs to allow for Rachel to slip one of her legs between hers until the diva was able to press her softly muscled thigh up against Santana's hot and quickly dampening sex. Santana would be lying if she said that she hadn't had at least a few fantasies involving the beautiful and talented diva now slowly grinding her hips up into the latina. Those fantasies were never thought about outside of the dreams that would bring them up from time to time, because the simple thought of them happening were so far fetched at the time that Santana thought it would just be stupid to even entertain even the idea of it happening in the real world. It would just make her interactions around Rachel awkward if she entertained the slight sexual crush she had developed for the smaller woman over the years.

Now though, as amazingly surreal as her conscious mind thought this all was, she wasn't going to squander the amazing opportunity she has been gifted with. "Rachel..." Santana sighed against the diva's lips before she pulled back just so she could look at the beautiful woman beneath her as she pressed her thigh and hips down into Rachel's most sensitive place. Santana watched in amazement as Rachel's eyes flutter closed then open back up to look up at her with such passion and trust as she pressed her own thigh up into Santana's core so that she could give the latina the same pleasure in return.

Rachel's other hand had long sense come around Santana's body so that both her hands were kneading and squeezing the latina's breasts and nipples. It was such an amazing torture that she never wanted it to end. Santana felt like she was burning up with all the clothes that she had on right at that moment in time. She needed them off, "Rach... clothes... off" was really all she could get out of her pleasure fogged mind. Rachel seemed to be following well so it was fine.

Rachel was quick about moving her hands from Santana's breast much to the latina's softly vocalize disappointment at the pleasure ending, but it was for a good reason as Rachel grabbed Santana's shirt and pulled it quickly up and over the panting latina's head and down her arms which Santana helped by lifting each supporting hand at a time so the Rachel could get the shirt off completely. Once Rachel's eyes landed on the tantalizing breasts swinging freely above her she surged up and attached her mouth to the beautiful offering. Her tongue curling around the dark hard nipple as she suckled it before flicking her tongue rapidly over the little bundle. Rachel couldn't deny that she's had a desire to have sex with Santana at least once in her life before she died, and right then she couldn't see any reason not to go for it.

Rachel had been very aware of having a physical attraction to every one of the Unholy Trinity, but only two of them were mostly physical in nature. Santana and Brittany. They were both extremely beautiful girls growing up and Rachel knew for a fact that Santana was turning into an even more stunning woman. She knew her attraction to all but one of the Unholy Trinity would remain a purely physical desire because the one she really wanted more from was the shorter of the two blonds. She didn't ever that think anything would come of that desire, not even before the world went crazy, and right at that very moment her secret love for one Quinn Fabray wasn't something she wanted to think about. Right now Santana was lifting Rachel's shirt off forcing the smaller brunette to have to let go of Santana's delectable nipple, in order to remove the shirt. It was in that moment when she looked up into Santana's passion filled eyes as her latina friend looked down at her, Rachel fully understood the phrase 'love the one you're with' for the first time in her life.

That was what she was going to do. She was going to show Santana all the love and passion she had always had packed away within her soul, because she didn't want to have never been able to do that. To just let go completely with someone she could trust and love beyond all others. Knowing that in that very moment they were just as much in love with you as you were with them. Even if it was just in that moment in time, and she knew it wouldn't last beyond it, it was still so alluring to be able to let go this one time in her life. "San.." Rachel's husks out as she reaches up and cups Santana's cheek bringing her friend back down to her waiting mouth.

Once their lips once more begin to move against the other they moan softly, Santana lowered Rachel back to the mattress, their harden nipples brushing against the other driving soft groans and whimpers to issue from both their lips. Once Santana had Rachel pressed back against the bed she let her weight rest partly on her elbow and partly on Rachel's smaller frame so that she could reach up and palm Rachel's smaller but very delectable breast. Santana couldn't help the moan of pleasure that came from the back of her throat at the soft sounds coming from Rachel when her fingers finally touched her. Santana had no idea that Rachel could be so wanton and passionate in bed. Though that wasn't really true, she'd wondered and thought about it from time to time. Rachel was a highly passionate person after all but Rachel could also be so reserved and because of that Santana wondered if Rachel ever let herself really go when making love with someone. She would never have that answer about the people Rachel had had sex with in the past but in this moment Santana could equivocally say that Rachel was an extremely passionate lover and that passion was driving Santana crazy with desire at that very moment in time.

Santana ripped her mouth from Rachel's with a gasped, "Rachel," the moment she felt the diva's small fingers slip into the leg of her shorts – pushing aside Santana's now completely soaked panties – to dip her fingers into her molten folds. The latina wasn't expecting Rachel to be so bold but there she was making one Santana Lopez tremble with need with her teasing and surprisingly skillful strokes of her small fingers over Santana's throbbing bundle of nerves. "Oh God, Rachel!" Santana whimpered into Rachel's neck – her body shuddering in divine pleasure – as she moved her mouth so that she could suck, bite, and kiss as much of the diva's delicious skin as she could find. Her hips rocking with Rachel's knowing touch and her fingers toying with Rachel's hardened nipple as she let Rachel take her.

And it seemed that is just what Rachel had intended to do. With a bit of strength that Santana hadn't known Rachel possessed the panting latina found herself on her back just before Rachel yanked off Santana's shorts and panties in one swift move before the diva's talented fingers were back – suddenly filling Santana's core – when she pushed three of her fingers deep within the writhing latina, just as Rachel's mouth covered Santana's cutting off what would have been a loud cry of pleasure. It was like the smaller brunette knew that Santana would call out louder than she should and Rachel took measures to insure she muffled Santana's pleasure filled cries. The diva reveled in the power she had over Santana in that very moment. The fact that she was the one giving this powerfully strong and fiercely independent woman such pleasure; that it was Rachel that was reducing Santana to begging for Rachel to not stop was something she would have never dreamed of in a million years.

The feel of Santana's nails digging and scratching down her shoulders and back drove Rachel to literally plunder Santana's core with deep thrusts, curling her fingers as she pulled nearly completely out before plunging right back in as her thumb would skim over the latina's hard little bundle long since unsheathe from it's little hood. When she felt Santana's legs and body tremble – the latina's sweat coated body arching up into her own – and her hips begin to move erratically Rachel broke her silence and began to encourage her lover to let herself go. "Fuck Santana you are so beautiful... Let go for me San... Let go for me..." Rachel panted like a mantra her voice deep and husky, unlike she herself had ever heard it before, let alone anyone else has ever heard. Watching Santana come undone in such a way all because of her was driving Rachel to the most amazing sensual heights she had ever experienced before in her life. Santana's eyes snapped open when her shallow erratic breathing, moaning, and all around incomprehensible mutterings in two different languages stopped completely. It was as if the whole world stopped in that infinite moment in time, both sets of their nearly black eyes held each others' and they both felt utterly loved and wanted in that moment. Then the moment was over and Santana's release crashed over her and once more Rachel's mouth was there to swallow the latina's cries and moans as she kissed her latina friend passionately while Santana clung desperately to Rachel's small frame – shuddering and quivering through her release – as the small diva continued to stroke her lover slowly, drawing out every last bit of pleasure.

It was nearly a full ten minutes later before Santana felt her body relax from Rachel's attention. The diva had stroked her gently into coming three more times after the first initial orgasm. Rachel's touch was still doing wonderful things to her body, but she could tell that it was to give her comfort and closeness and no longer to drive her to amazing heights of passion. Rachel kissed and touched her body slowly easing her down back to reality again and Santana couldn't help but love the smaller woman all the more for not only everything she had ever did for her but for this act of love and compassion as well. Santana was under no illusion as to the kind of love Rachel held for her and she herself for the small diva, but this... becoming lovers... wasn't meant to make that love into something it would more than likely never be. They both were _in_ love with another and this was nothing more than comfort and love that they both felt they needed at this moment in time.

Santana began to trail her hands slowly over Rachel's back and the sides of the diva's breasts reheating the flames the latina knew had only been stoked into hot embers until Santana had recovered. The latina didn't know if Rachel was expecting her to reciprocate but she fervently hoped so because there was nothing more that the taller brunette wanted in that moment than to watch Rachel Barbra Berry come undone under her touch. "I want you, Rachel..." Santana husks into Rachel's ear before she sucks the diva's earlobe into her hot mouth, her hands gripping Rachel's ass grinding the smaller girl's hips more firmly down into her own. The move earned her a quiet moan of her own name from Rachel's lips. Normally Santana was one to top her lovers, even Brittany more often than not, but for some reason Santana didn't feel the need just then with Rachel. It was why she let Rachel take her before, she had just let go and gave herself over to Rachel as she had only, on occasion, gave to one other person.

It wasn't long before Rachel's shorts and panties were also gone and she was straddling Santana's hips with the latina's fingers buried nearly palm deep into the small diva's core. Both their eyes locked onto the other as Rachel's hips rocked atop Santana's, her hands braced and kneading onto the latina's breasts. Santana's free hand was nearly constantly on the move trying to touch every available inch of the smaller woman's body that she could possibly reach. It was frantic and powerful in it's intensity, the likes that Santana had never really experienced. It was reaffirming the simple fact that they were in fact alive and had each other there to draw comfort from in this new crazy world. "San... San... Please..." the sound of Rachel's quietly pleading voice was driving Santana crazy all over again. She raised up and nearly crashed her mouth to Rachel in the overwhelming need to be closer to the smaller brunette. Their kiss was hard and bruising as teeth bit and lips sucked hard on the others, both their arms holding the other tightly to them, before the latina grunted and flipped them both over so that the diva was on her back and Santana was fitted right between her legs using her hips to drive her fingers ever deeper and harder into Rachel's wet molten core with each and every thrust.

The act was primal and oh so intoxicating as Santana gave into the overwhelming urge, growled possessively as she gripped her fingers into Rachel's gorgeously beautiful mahogany locks that fanned out over the pillows under her head. Rachel's smooth thighs sliding up and over Santana's hips so that the heels of her feet rocked against Santana's pumping ass, the diva's nails and fingers grappling for some kind of purchase upon the latina's back as her teeth sank into a conveniently places shoulder to keep from crying out. Santana's fingers tighten nearly painfully into Rachel's hair pulling the smaller brunette's head back – ripping her teeth from Santana's shoulder – exposing the delicious length of the diva's neck for the latina to ravage, which said latina didn't hesitate to do. Biting, sucking, licking, it was all a haze of frenzied desire and want at that moment between the both of them until Santana could feel Rachel tighten around her fingers, the muscles fluttering just before that final release, the diva's whole body goes ridged, just on the cusp of coming completely undone by Santana's hand, and in that moment Santana watched in awe as Rachel crested that final cliff and fell; small surprisingly quiet keening mewls and pants barely filled the small room as Rachel's body shuddered and spasmed beneath Santana stilled form.

Slowly Santana released her hold on Rachel's hair and let her fingers gently comb though the small diva's hair, then over her sweaty cheek her eyes watching Rachel's eyes watching her. Santana couldn't get over how much love and affection was shining back at her in Rachel's completely blown pupils and Santana knew she was returning it with just as much vigor as she was receiving. She knew in that moment that she would always have Rachel there to help see her through whatever was to come next and she vowed that she would always be there for Rachel. Their love wasn't the instant and all consuming kind that most people would consider but if they could never have the people that they wanted most, they would be content to be happy letting what they each shared for the other help them to build a future together and that would be enough in this new unforgiving world they found themselves in.

By the time Santana was removing her fingers from Rachel, the diva was gently caressing the latina's tear streaked cheeks. It was the first time Santana had allowed herself to really cry from the moment they knew what was happening. "It's alright, Santi, I'm here, let it out, I've got you." Rachel's softly spoken words was all the stoic latina needed for a heart wrenchingly choked sob issued from Santana's throat. Both young women tightly wrapped the other up in their arms as they both cried out their grief for their losses and the fear of what was to come in the future.

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you all enjoyed this littlebig one-shot. The song in this story is **A Mother's Love - by Jim Brickman. I kind of added the three part harmony to it in my own head, but you can find his version of the song on YouTube if you want to re-read that part with the music going on behind it. Thank you to everyone that took the time to read this and please let me know what you thought of it._

_~Jae_


End file.
